Archive:Mo/E SoR Monk
This build uses the powerful Monk elite skill Shield of Regeneration to provide excellent healing and protection on allies taking damage. Other Monk skills are used to provide additional healing and damage reduction. The regularly energy-heavy skill set is supported by energy management through the Elementalist skill Glyph of Lesser Energy. Combining many different aspects of party support, an excellent backline healer build is created. Attributes and Skills prof=monk/eleme protec=11+1+1 divine=10+1 healin=10+1of fortuneof healthof devotionconditionof lesser energy@0of regenerationoptionalhexes/build *The optional slot should be filled with one of the following :*Shielding Hands can be used to follow up Shield of Regeneration to reduce most damage to zero. :*Shield of Absorption is effective against fast-paced spikes, as it builds up damage reduction rapidly. :*Aegis is a decent choice as well, though its high energy cost may throw the build out of rhythm. :*Guardian is a good spammable spell, as it will allow you to heal for a small amount and prevent damage. Remember that in HA, both this and Aegis can be rendered useless against SP sins that bring Expose Defenses. :*If you have a dual monk team, Spirit Bond may also be acceptable. Otherwise, its' only advantage over Guardian is the quick casting time. :*Consider Divine Spirit for the extra energy management plus extra fuel for Deny Hexes. Equipment * Armor **Energy armor is suggested **Protection Scalp Design * Weapons **Anything that increases enchantment length by 20% *Runes **Minor Protection Prayers should be used in GvG and HA, but Superior Protection Prayers can be used for +2 regen and a longer duration on SoR at the cost of some health. **Superior Vigor **Minor Healing Prayers **Minor Divine favor Usage * Provide damage reduction and healing on allies with Reversal of Fortune. * Gift of Health provides excellent healing on targets. * Use Signet of Devotion for an energy-free heal. It is also usable under Backfire or while Dazed. * Remove harmful conditions with Dismiss Condition. Remember that an ally is healed as long as they are enchanted. * Glyph of Lesser Energy should be used before casting expensive spells. * Protect allies with Shield of Regeneration. * Deny Hexes is used to remove hexes. * AB Note: Note where Necromancer and Mesmer Shrines. If you're not under pressure while on your way to them, pre-cast Holy Veil on soft targets. If you do it early enough, you will recover all your energy and have Holy Veil ready for another use upon arrival. If you're under pressure, it is better to use Gift of Health and Signet of Devotion at these shrines rather than depending on Holy Veil. Beware that the Necromancers cast Defile Enchantments and the Mesmers cast Shatter Enchantment. Strip Holy Veil from teammates who are low on health before arriving or they may be killed. Counters * Condition heavy builds, especially those with daze, can cause problems * Armor ignoring damage * Knockdown * Anti-caster mesmer spells such as Diversion * Enchantment Removal, especially when followed by Blackout. Variants *Smite Hex or Holy Veil can replace Deny Hexes. *Shield of Absorption. *Protective Spirit. *Mending Touch can sometimes save you from condition heavy builds, especially those that daze. *Shielding Hands. The 40 armor of SoR and the damage reduction of Shielding Hands often makes hits against your shielded ally do very little to no damage. *Blessed Aura if you want to run a bar with all prot and no Gift of Health. Mo/E SoR Monk